The Beginning
by Caladhiel999
Summary: This is just like a prequel story to my Expendables fic. Rate M for violence, Language, Drinking and Drug use and Sexual Scenes. Gunner/OC
1. Chapter 1

Barney called and told me to go to Tool's. As always, I got there before everyone else. Tool smiled when he saw me.

"There she is."

I smiled as I took off my helmet.

"Good to see you Tool."

The others came and as usual, only one was late. I knew what he was doing and it broke my heart.

"I'll find him." I said.

"Sure you don't want one of us to do it? Just tell us where he is."

"No, if he really is using, I'm the only one who can get through to him. He could hurt one of you."

Thankfully, I heard his motorcycle. He rode in and I looked at him.

"You're late, Gunner." I said.

He just gave me a smile.

"So, what's the job?" He asked.

"Pirates. Wheels up in thirty." Barney said.

Gunnr got off his bike and walked over to me.

"Sorry, K. Couldn't find my keys."

I nodded and we got on the plane. We went over the information we had and made our plans as always. It was an easy job. I saw Gunner swallow something out of the corner of my eyes. I immediately grabbed him.

"What did you just take?!" I snarled.

"Nothin'."

I narrowed my eyes.

"Don't you dare lie to me Gunner Jensen. I saw you take something."

He didn't say anything. I growled and let him go.

"You said you stopped."

"I did."

He was lying to me. Lying straight to my face. It broke my heart but I wasn't going to let that show. I sat down and started playing with my knife.

Gunner's POV

She was always mad at me. And when she got mad, she played with her knife. One day she was gonna end up stabbing me. I sat down next to her but she wouldn't look at me.

"Come on K."

"Do you remember the day we met, Gunner?"

"Of course."

I learned not to screw with her the first day I met her.

_ Barney hired a new guy. We were all at Tool's waiting for him when we heard a bike. _

_ "She's here." _

_ I frowned. _

_ "She?" _

_ A woman walked in. Dark red hair, very dark. Emerald green eyes and ivory skin. _

_ "This is Karina Danko." _

_ "A woman? Seriously Barney?" I asked. _

_ She looked at me and smirked. _

_ "You must be Gunner Jensen." _

_ I stood up and she walked a little closer to me. She was sexy as hell, but I didn't think she belonged on this kind of job. I towered over her, but she didn't seem the least bit scared or intimidated by me. I looked at Barney. _

_ "This is a joke, right?" _

_ Before I could even blink, I was on the ground with my arm twisted behind my back. The guys were laughing and the woman was smiling at me. _

_ "Think I can handle myself? Big oaf." She said._

_ I pushed her off and she stepped back. _

_ "Maybe you're not so bad. I still don't think you should be here." _

_ She just smiled._

"I was wrong. You belong here."

She smiled a bit, which I considered a success.

"Why can you always make me smile when I don't want to?"

I put my arm around her shoulders.

"It's what I do best."

She chuckled and elbowed me in the ribs. I felt terrible for lying to her. Karina was always there for me, and I kept letting her down.

Karina's POV

We slipped onto the boat and interrupted the pirates during their little video.

"Who is that?"

"There's your money, release the hostages." Barney said.

"How much in there?"

"Three."

"You're too late. We want five million dollars!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Well whaddya know, a greedy pirate." Lee said.

I smirked.

"Last chance, take it or leave it." Barney said.

I took a deep breath.

"We want our money now!"

Gunner pulled out his gun.

"What insect!?"

"NO!"

Too late! Gunner fired and the pirate was blown in two.

"Little low." Gunner said.

I smacked him before firing with the others. We shot out the lights and threw smoke grenades. We put on heat sensing goggles before jumping down. One of the pirates found another light and switched it on. We were almost blinded. He had one of the hostages.

"I'll kill him! I swear I kill him!" he said.

"Drop your guns!"

"Fat chance."

"Yeah, that'll happen." Toll said.

I tightened my hold on my gun.

"Last chance, let the hostages go or you're outta there." Barney said.

He put his guns away.

"Bring the money here to me!"

"I'll take the four on the left. You take the two on the right." Lee told Barney.

"Why don't you take the two on the right and leave the rest alone."

I smirked and shook my head.

"I kill them all! I don't care!"

I looked at Lee and Barney.

"You take the two on the right, you're not that fast anymore."

"The only thing faster is light."

"You girls about done?" I asked.

They scowled at me.

"Bring the money here! NOW!"

"You want the money? Come get it."

Something started to vibrate.

"What the hell is that?" I asked.

"I'm getting a text." Lee said.

We all looked at him in disbelief.

"Excuse me?" Barney asked.

The pirated shouted and raised his machete, but he and the others were dead in seconds. I put the safety back on my gun and leaned against a crate.

"I call that a tie."

"Come on!"

"These guys are a rustic development."

"A little compassion folks." Cesar said.

I chuckled.

"How you guys doin'?"

I looked up and my eyes went wide.

"What the hell is he doing?" Barney asked.

"Hanging a pirate." Said Lee.

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"Ask him."

"What're you doing Gunner?"

"Hanging a pirate!"

I closed my eyes.

"That's seriously demented."

"This is no good." Yang said.

"Gunner! This isn't how we operate!"

"Why not? He'd do the same to us!"

"Gunner stop!" I said.

"It's good to hang pirates." He said.

Yang climbed up and kicked him.

"Danko get up there! You're the only one he listens to."

I ran forward and climbed up as fast as I could. When I got up there, Gunner had a knife to Yang's throat.

"Gunner!"

I ran over and he looked at me. Barney came up behind him and held a gun to his head.

"Let him go, Gunner."

"How's it going Barney?"

"Pretty good."

"My partner here kicked me with steel tip boots. Can you believe that?"

"You deserved it."

"Think I'll need stitches?"

"Maybe."

"I hate stitches."

"Everyone does. Let him go."

"Let him go?"

"Let him go."

I walked over slowly.

"Gunner it's me. It's Raven."

I took another step closer.

"Give me the knife."

I slowly held out my hand. For a second, it was almost like he didn't recognize me.

"Please."

Finally, he let Yang go and gave me the knife. I scowled and slapped him across the face. I knew Gunner would never hurt me. I slapped him because he broke my heart. He was still using that shit! Lee and Barney bound his hands and we went back to the plane.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gunner was sitting in the back and after another hour, Barney told me to untie him. I went back and he looked up at me. I cut his hands loose and he rubbed them.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"You promise me! You promise me you'd stopped." I snapped.

"I tried."

I shook my head.

"You don't know how much I want to believe you."

"Don't you?"

"No… not anymore. And you have no idea how much that hurts me." I whispered.

I held out his knife but he shook his head.

"Nah. You keep it. I know you'll put it to good use."

I just turned away.

When we landed I went straight to my bike.

"K wait."

I stopped but didn't turn around.

"Please, please say you forgive me."

I still wouldn't look at him.

"I wish I could."

I got on my bike and left quickly.

Gunner's POV

I let her down. The one person who'd always believed in me. The one person who was always there for me. I leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. Barney walked over.

"I'm sorry, I'm gonna have to let you go."

"I understand."

"Give her time. She's not gonna give up on you."

"She should."

"But she won't! And you know it."

He walked away and everyone left.

Barney's POV

I went to Tool's but he wasn't there. I had nothing better to do so I decided to wait. I didn't have to wait long, maybe thirty minutes. He came in with a girl on the back of his bike.

"Hey brother, don't you ever sleep?" he asked.

I smiled at him and his friend got off the back.

"This is my friend uh… what's your name again baby?"

"Cheyenne."

"Cheyenne! You want a drink?"

I shook my head.

"Why don't you run on upstairs and make me a few martini's baby."

"Anything for you baby."

She slapped her ass as she walked away.

"She got a crush on me."

"Like the last fifty?"

He laughed and I hugged him.

"Look at you, a goddamn cold piece of steel, brother."

"Yeah well," I took off my shirt. "Okay my friend. Let's finish this bird up."

"Let's go, it's taken you a couple years to do a couple of letters."

I sat on the bike as he cleaned his needles.

"We had to let Gunner go."

He sighed.

"Well he went Crackestein on you. How's Karina?"

"I've never seen her look so defeated. She always forgives him and he always disappoints her. This time she didn't."

This time he let out a sad sigh.

"I don't know why she keeps giving him chances." He said.

I heard another bike.

"Christmas time."

"Yeah I can smell him from here."

Lee rode in.

"Mr. Christmas, how you doin' brother?"

"Good Tool."

"Take a look at this, what do you think?"

He looked at my tattoo.

"Ah, still looks like a black chicken."

"Black chicken? It's a damn raven." I said.

I put my shirt back on and Tool sat down with his pipe. He looked at Christmas.

"Wow, you know what, for you, I got a great idea. Why don't you let me doodle like a… I don't know… like a charlotte's web on your head. On the top of your head. You know something different, something exciting!"

I lit a cigar with a smile.

"Because you got one of them perfectly shaped domed muscular heads. I can put a little web on the top of the head. Maybe a pregnant charlotte coming out of your ear, peekig around making sure bugs don't come in. Her long leg dangling down your neck. Sexy right?"

"Very sexy." I said.

Christmas just laughed.

"A little mystery a little more character… sexy."

"Makes you stand out." I said.

He just waved off the suggestion.

"He looks thrilled."

"Well, I'll tell you what. I'm feeling lucky tonight. I'm feeling very… accurate."

'Nah, another time."

"Come on!" I said.

"Come Christmas. Bring it baby. No disgrace in losing."

He took out a knife and threw… he missed by a mile. I couldn't believe it! Tool threw and hit the target. Yet another bike came in.

Karina's POV

I went to Tool's. Barney and Lee were there. Tool gave me what I believed to be a sympathetic look.

"You okay girl?"

I shrugged.

"I assume you want another crack?"

"Tell me you're not using!" Lee said.

I smirked.

"Never."

I took off my shirt and sat down.

Barney's POV

On her back was a heart of ice. There were several cracks and chips on it.

"When did you get that?" I asked.

"Maybe three years ago."

"That's when he started using."

"Every crack, every chip stands for every broken promise he ever made me."

I always thought she had a heart of ice. Tool gave her another crack in the heart and she put her shirt back on.

"Why? Why do you keep putting hope in him?" Christmas asked her.

"Because I believe he can come back." She said softly.

She nodded to us in turn and then left.

"Always knew she had a heart of ice." I said.

Tool just shook his head.

"She doesn't. That's just what she shows the rest of the world. But she has the biggest heart in the world. That big idiot just keeps breaking it. And she'll never give up on him. Believe me I've tried to convince her otherwise… she loves him."

Lee and I looked at each other.

"What?"

"She loves that idiot. No matter what he does, she loves him."

"As in, romantic love?"

He nodded and I sighed. He was right, she would never give up on him.

"How does that moron keep screwing up and yet he's still got one of the most beautiful women in the world? Danko could be a super model if she wanted." Lee asked.

I had no idea how to answer him. Danko was like a little sister to me. If he kept hurting her I was gonna punch him.

"He makes her get another chip or crack, I'm gonna punch him."

"Yeah, me too."

"Get in line." Tool said.

We all loved Karina Danko. She was like a sister to all of us. But now that I thought about it… Gunner was different around her.

"I think he loves her too."

"Huh?"

"Think about it. When he's high and can't tell who we are, who's the one that gets him back?"

"Danko."

"Doesn't mean he loves her."

"Did you see him when she left tonight? Completely devastated. He knows she's the only one who's always believed in him. He's not completely stupid."

"Then either he doesn't realize he loves her, or he does and he just wants to keep doing drugs."

I hoped it was the first option. For Karina's sake.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Karina's POV

I went home and poured myself a glass of wine. I looked at the picture of the team. Gunner had me on his shoulders and he had a big smile on his face. Cesar was next to us and Toll was kneeling in front with Lee. Barney was on our left with a cigar in his hand while Yang was sitting on a rock next to Lee. Tool was between Barney and Gunner with his hands on their shoulders. Someone knocked loudly on my door. I sighed because I knew who it would be. I opened the door and let Gunner inside. He was shaking and I knew he was going through some sort of withdrawal. I sat him on the sofa and got him a glass of water and a soda. His eyes were completely dilated and he was sweating. He came to me every time he was like this, and I could never turn him away.

"I'm sorry…" he said.

It broke my heart to see him this way. I went into the bathroom and started the shower. I pulled him to his feet and pushed him under the cold water. He leaned against the wall and slid down. I had a change of cloths for him and brought it into the bathroom.

"I'll make some food." I said.

He didn't say anything. He would know what to do when he realized where he was. I went into the kitchen and let a few tears fall.

Gunner's POV

When I finally came back to my senses, I was in Karina's bathroom yet again.

"Oh no…"

I changed into the clean cloths she left me and slowly walked out. She looked at me but didn't say anything.

"Karina I…"

I didn't know what I could say that I hadn't already told her before.

"Sit down and eat." She said.

I sat down and she put a plate of food in front of me. Spaghetti. I ate slowly and she washed the dishes. When she looked at me my heart came up in my throat. There was so much sadness and disappointment in her eyes. I felt dizzy when I stood up and slowly sank back down.

"You're not going anywhere tonight."

She helped me up and took me back to the bedroom.

"Go to sleep. You should feel better in the morning."

She left without a second look and closed the door. I had tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

I just couldn't stop! I hated myself!

_You're a fucking loser, Gunner!_

Karina's POV

I sat down on my sofa and lit a few candles. I started reading and a few hours passed by. I heard a smash in the bedroom and ran inside. Gunner had thrown a lamp into the wall.

"Gunner!"

I ran forward and grabbed his wrists.

"Gunner look at me!" I said firmly.

I sat him down and put my hands on his face.

"It's me." I said gently.

I sat down and put my arms around him.

"Why can't you stop doing this to yourself?" I asked.

He didn't answer me. He probably didn't even know where he was.

"Gunner? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah." He said.

I always knew he wasn't beyond hope when he recognized my voice. Somehow, my voice always got through to him. He held onto me tightly.

"Please don't leave me." He said.

"I won't."

I couldn't. I got him to lie down on the bed and he still wouldn't let go. I sat on the bed and soon he fell asleep. I knew it wouldn't last. He always had horrible nightmares. Fortunately, he only woke up once. He jumped awake and I put my arms around him to calm him.

"K?"

"Yeah. I'm right here. Go back to sleep."

"I can't sleep. I can't."

I took a deep breath and he looked at me.

"Where are we?"

"My house."

He nodded and looked around.

"When did I get here?"

"About four hours ago."

He saw the smashed lamp and looked at me in alarm.

"You threw it against the wall. It's alright. You didn't hurt me or anyone."

He laid down and stared at the ceiling. I got up and got him a glass of water. When I came back he was still staring at the ceiling, unmoving.

"Gunner?"

He looked at me and I walked over.

"Drink this."

He took a sip and I shook my head.

"All of it." I said.

He drank it all and I took the glass and set it on the nightstand.

"Lie back down." I said gently.

He did as I said without complaint and then wrapped his arms around my waist. He kept apologizing and promising he'd never do it again. I wished more than anything that I could believe him. I ran my fingers through his hair, trying to get him to go to sleep. I didn't even realize I was starting to nod off.

Gunner's POV

When I opened my eyes, I was in a soft bed. I blinked in the sunlight and soon found I was holding onto Karina. I'd fallen asleep on her lap. She was fast asleep and I felt horrible. I'd put her through another hellish night. I got up slowly and quietly so I wouldn't wake her up.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

I left the house and went to find Barney.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Barney's POV

I didn't like this Church guy. But it was a lot of money so I said I'd recon the island. I hadn't heard from Danko since last night. I hoped she was okay. As I pulled into the garage, a shadow came over me. Gunner leaned down and looked through the window.

"Vilena. You got work there."

I got out of the truck and looked at him.

"Come on Gunner, you know you shouldn't be here."

"Don't replace me. I'm good. I'm still good."

"You're still using. I can't trust you anymore."

"You can't trust me?"

I shook my head. He took a small step forward.

"You can't trust me? You sound like Karina."

I narrowed my eyes.

"Well she's right! Do you have any idea what you've been putting her through?"

I hit a sore spot. He looked down at his boots.

"She has a tattoo on her back. An ice heart. There are a bunch of cracks in it. She told me that every crack represented a promise you broke. What's it gonna take for you to realize how much you're hurting her?"

"I'm not trying to hurt her! I'd never hurt her!"

"But you are! You and I both know she's never gonna give up on you. How many times has she pulled you out of a drug rage? If you keep using, one day even she won't be able to get through to you. You'll end up hurting her, or worse!"

He grabbed me by the front of my shirt.

"Don't ever say that! I'd rather die than hurt Karina!"

He was high right now. A delicate hand covered his.

"Let him go, Gunner."

Danko was there. He looked at her.

"Let him go."

He did as she said and let me go.

"You need to leave, Gunner."

"You want me to leave?"

"You know I don't. But Barney's right. We can't trust you anymore."

"I thought you could always trust me."

"I thought I could too. I wish I still could. You've no idea how much it hurts to tell you this."

He walked closer to her. She'd never been afraid of him. He was at least a foot and a half taller than her maybe a bit more when she wasn't wearing heals, though she usually was. Kind of like the lion and the mouse. Although it was hard to tell who was the lion sometimes. She looked directly into his eyes.

"Please don't make me force you." She said softly.

"You wouldn't…"

"I would."

I saw the hurt in his eyes. And I knew it had to be hard for her to say that. He nodded and walked away.

"You be careful."

"You threatening us Gunner?"

"Nah. I'm a nice guy."

He left and I looked at Danko.

"You okay?"

"I'll be fine."

I gently took her arm.

"Don't lie to me."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Go."

She looked towards the door and I gave her a little push.

"Go."

She nodded and went after him.

Karina's POV

"Gunner!"

He stopped and turned to face me.

"Please, please stop using that shit. If you stop Barney will take you back."

He looked so sad.

"Why do you keep believing in me?"

"Because I know you're a good man."

He shook his head.

"No… it's too late for me. And I don't want to keep hurting you."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box.

"Here, I picked this up for you a while back. I thought you'd like it."

He put it in my hand and smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry, K. I'm so sorry. Thank you for always being there."

He walked away and I opened the box. There was a beautiful silver locket inside. It was oval shaped and had a dark red stone in the middle. I looked up but Gunner was gone.

"I love you." I whispered.

I put the locket around my neck.

"I'm not giving up on you."

Gunner's POV

Walking away from Karina was the hardest thing I'd ever had to do in my life. But she would be better off if I left. I couldn't keep hurting her. And a little voice in my head said that Barney could be right. That one day I might be too far gone and I'd hurt her. I couldn't let that happen.

Barney's POV

The rest of my team gathered around and I told them about the job.

"There's probably about six thousand people on the island." I said.

"How many soldiers?" Yang asked.

"Couple a hundred." I said.

"Wouldn't take much to control a space that size." Toll said.

"Great. They got a small army. What do we got? Five and a half men." Cesar said.

I smirked and Christmas chuckled.

"Not so funny." Yang said to him.

"Ooh."

"I need a raise." He told me.

"Why?"

"I need more money for my son. I want to send him to a better school."

This was news to me.

"When did Yin Yang get a family?" Christmas asked.

"No idea."

"You don't ask, I don't tell."

"Anyway, the pair share stays the same. That's the way it's gonna be."

Danko walked in.

"Hey, how'd it go?"

"He's gone for now. He'll end up at my house again tonight."

"Again?"

"Whenever he's going through withdrawal he comes to me. I take care of him."

"That man don't deserve you, Danko." Cesar said.

She had a locket around her neck. I remembered when Gunner picked it up for her.

"The target of this island's a guy called General Garza."

"What's the problem?" Cesar asked.

"Who gives a shit what the problem is?" We all looked at Toll. "We got problems right here of our own. If we don't get rid of those first, they're gonna get rid of us."

Danko looked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Toll Road, when was the last time you saw your analyst?" I asked.

"This morning."

"What did you speak of?" Danko asked.

"Avoidant personality disorder."

'You know Toll Road, you're an unusual guy, and you're always gonna have unusual problems."

He looked at me.

"Unusual? You're talking about my ears."

I sighed and Danko groaned.

"Why did you talk?" she asked.

"Don't start with the ear again. Not the ear again." I said

"We all know the ear story. Let's just concentrate on the job." Christmas told him.

"Shit no! You guys started this. We all know I wrestled in college."

"Right."

"Common injury associated with that sport, is trauma to the ear."

Cesar was mocking him behind his back.

"A clot. Which if left unattended forms Colliflower ears."

"And your point is?" Cesar asked.

"It ain't easy being green."

Danko snorted and shook her head.

"Anyway, me and Christmas are gonna head down to Vilena and scout the island. See if we should take the job."

"How much we get paid? I need more money for my family." Yang said.

We all looked at him.

"Wait, family?" Danko asked.

"My family." Yang said.

"Did I miss something?"

We shook our heads. I took Danko aside before I left.

"What he say?"

"He's sorry for hurting me. That it's too late for me to help him and that he's grateful for the help I did give him."

I sighed.

"I'm sorry, Karina. Is it still pointless for me to tell you to give up?"

She toyed with her locket.

"Always."

"Why?"

She looked at me.

"I love him, Barney. I love him and I will do whatever he needs so he can get clean and come back."

He smiled at me.

"How'd that bastard get so lucky as to get your love?"

I smiled a bit but I didn't have an answer.

Gunner's POV

I went down to Vilena. I was going to get even with Barney. They let me in and I saw the statue.

"Nice bird." I said.

"First of all I don't feel comfortable talking business with a giant carrying a shotgun."

"Pretty boy wouldn't give it up."

"Not if you wanna know where they are." I said.

"What do you know?" the suit asked.

"I used to be one of them."

"Why are you turning on them?"

"Lovers quarrel."

"We settle on fifty."

"No math whiz. We settle on a hundred grand up front in my pocket."

"This guys thinks he's a real badass."

I looked at the bald guy in the corner.

"This geezers a bloody joke."

"Life's a joke!"

I hit the little guy with the moustache and aimed my gun at him.

"If you don't want that fu man chu knocked back into the sixties, you better keep your gum chewin' trap shut! And show some respect!" I shouted.

"Bring it."

I turned my aim to the bald guy in the corner.

"Hey! Be nice. You need a face lift pretty boy?" I asked.

We stood there, aiming at each other.

"Back off Bane."

"I wanna kill him."

"We need him. BACK OFF!"

He lowered his gun and I lowered mine.

"One thing… you don't touch the woman with them."

"Why not?"

"None of your business. If you harm one hair on her head, I'll kill you myself."

He smirked.

"You don't deliver, I'll kill her personally and let you watch."

I glared at him but he just smiled.

Karina's POV

Gunner had just disappeared. I couldn't find him anywhere and I looked everywhere. Barney told us we wouldn't be taking the job on account that it was most likely a one-way trip. The only thing I cared about was finding Gunner. I asked around, went to all his usually places but he was gone. I was terrified! I didn't know if he was dead or hurt somewhere. After nearly a week of searching, I went to Tool's. Christmas, Yang and Barney were there. Christmas was walking out angrily and Barney walked in the other direction.

"What happened?"

'Barney. He's going back to save a girl. I'm going too."

I nodded.

"And me." I said.

He nodded and we went after Barney.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Yang and I jumped into the truck.

"Hey! I said I'm going alone."

"We're going too." Yang said.

"Friends die together." I added.

He growled but drove off. I stared out the window while Yang and Barney talked about the good luck ring and how Yang was smaller so he needed more money. Something like that.

_Where are you Gunner? Please, please come back._

"GET DOWN!"

Someone open fired on us.

"Get out there!" he told Yang.

"Why me!?"

"Because you're smaller!"

I would've laughed if the situation were different. Yang climbed into the back and Barney told me to keep my head down. A car slammed into us and my eyes widened.

"Gunner!"

He was completely out of it. He kept slamming into us and trying to drive us off the road. Barney eventually drove into an empty factory. I was thrown from the truck and I rolled across the floor. The broken glass cut my arms and I slammed into a wall. I cried out in pain.

"Yang!"

I saw Gunner start fighting Yang. I ignored the pain and got up.

"Gunner!"

He ignored me. I was usually able to get through to him, but not this time. I grabbed him and he threw me back.

"Gunner stop! It's me!"

He grabbed my throat and I grabbed his wrist. He started to squeeze.

"It's me!" I choked out.

He threw me down, but I got back up. I was trying to keep him focused on me. He hit me in the stomach and I fell. He picked up Yang and was about to impale him on a pole.

"Gunner!"

He turned and Barney shot him.

"NO!"

I got up and ran over to him. I put his head on my lap.

"You shot me."

"Don't put this on me. You were gonna kill him."

"I was just gonna scare him a bit."

I closed my eyes.

"Am I dying?"

"The shots a couple inches above your heart."

'I'll take that as a yes."

I shook my head.

'I won't let you die." I said softly.

"Gunner, who sent you?"

"Who cares?"

"Do yourself a favor and don't go out a total asshole. For once in your miserable life, do the right thing. Do it for Karina. Who sent you? Who sent you? Is the girl still alive?"

"Come closer."

He told Barney everything.

"Don't let them hurt her. Don't let them hurt Karina."

Barney looked up at me.

"Why not? You would've killed the rest of us."

"… I love her…"

My eyes widened and tears filled them.

"I love her…" he said again.

Barney looked at me.

"I'll call an ambulance. Take care of him."

I nodded and moved his hair from his face.

"Go save the girl." I said quietly.

He got up and left with Yang. I looked down at Gunner.

"Keep your eyes on me." I said.

"Keep her… safe…"

"I'm right here."

His eyes started to close.

"No! No open your eyes! Look at me, Gunner!"

I checked his pulse. It was faint and his breathing was starting to slow. I could hear the ambulance and I started screaming for them. The paramedics rushed in and I got into the ambulance with them.

"Proshu, vyslukhay mene. Povertatysya. Ne zalyshayte mene v spokoyi. Zachekay." (**Please, listen to me. Come back. Don't leave me alone. Hold on.**) I whispered.

I took his hand and kissed his knuckles.

"YA tut. YA zavzhdy budu tut." (**I'm right here. I'll always be right here.**) I said to him.

He opened his eyes but he seemed to be looking through me.

"Gunner?"

"He's flatlining!"

My eyes widened in horror.

Barney's POV

When I walked onto the plane, Cesar, Toll and Christmas were there.

"You know, it's not easy being your friend."

"Man we'll die with you just don't ask us to do it twice."

I smirked.

"I know the layout, I'll tell ya on the way."

We took off and I told Lee what happened.

"So, Gunner tries to kill you. You shoot him and his dying declaration was to tell you everything?"

"Yeah… he admitted it."

"What?"

"He loves Danko."

"He actually said the words?"

"Yeah. He didn't know she was there, he was too out of it. But he told me not to let them hurt her. I asked him why and he said he loved her."

"It's about damn time."

I nodded in agreement.

"I always knew one day he'd be too far gone for even Danko to get him back. I warned him, told him he might hurt her. He's gonna hate himself when he wakes up."

"What he do?"

"Choked her."

"We both know she'll forgive him anyway."

I nodded again.

"Let's just hope he remembers what he told her."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Karina's POV

I didn't leave Gunner's side. He didn't wake up. The guys came by about three days later.

"How's he doing?"

"He hasn't woken up." I said.

"Did he really say he loved you?" Toll asked.

I nodded.

"Why don't you go and get cleaned up? Get something to eat?" Cesar said.

"I'm not leaving him."

"We'll keep an eye on him until you get back."

I didn't want to, but they insisted. I left but I was eager to get back. I was only gone for a couple hours.

"Has he woken up?" I asked.

They shook their heads and I sighed. I sat down and took his hand.

"Please… please wake up." I whispered.

He still wouldn't wake up.

The guys left an hour later.

Gunner's POV

When I opened my eyes, I thought I was dead. But as my eyes adjusted, I saw Karina.

"Karina?"

She looked at me and I saw the relief in her eyes.

"Thank god!"

She smiled at me. I saw her arms; they were all bandaged.

"Please tell me I didn't do that."

She bit her lip and I felt sick. I hurt her!

"You weren't yourself. I don't blame you!"

"That's not an excuse!" I said.

I closed my eyes and mentally kicked myself.

"I'm so sorry."

'You're done with those drugs. I found your stash and got ride of it. You're done! Do you understand me?"

I nodded and reached for her hand. She let me take it and I saw the locket around her neck.

"I picked that up in Italy."

"That was almost two years ago. You carried it around with you all that time?"

"Yeah. I didn't know how to give it to you."

She smiled and squeezed my hand.

"What about Yang?"

"He's fine. You roughed him up a bit, but he's alright."

I nodded and she looked down.

"Do you remember anything that happened?"

"Not really."

She nodded, but something in her eyes told me she was disappointed.

"Good, I don't want you to remember."

Karina's POV

I knew there was a very high chance he wouldn't remember. But it still hurt. Hearing him say he loved me and now he didn't even remember. Barney came by again after Gunner had fallen asleep.

"Hey."

I looked up at him.

"He doesn't remember." I said softly.

"What?"

"He doesn't remember anything."

He sighed and ran his hand over his face.

"I'm sorry, Karina. I know you've waited a long time for something like that. Maybe not the whole situation but you know."

I smiled sadly.

"At same time, I don't want him to remember hurting me. But after all this… knowing what he feels…"

He sat down across from me.

"I don't know if I can stay."

"What're you talking about?"

"It took him getting shot to say anything about his feelings for me. He doesn't remember and we both know he can be a complete idiot. It hurts to know and not be able to do anything about it."

He nodded sadly.

"I understand. But none of us want you to go. I hope it won't come to that."

I nodded.

"Me too."

He pat my back and then left. Gunner slept peacefully and I had to smile.

"I love you." I whispered.

Barney's POV

After everything she went through, she finally heard what she'd always wanted. And the in a split second it was taken from her again. I met up with the guys at the bar.

"So?"

"He doesn't remember a thing."

A couple of them sighed and the rest shook their heads.

"It gets worse. Danko might leave the team."

"What!?'

"Look at it from her point of view. After waiting so long to hear three little words, it's all taken away again."

"He might remember with time." Tool said.

"Let's hope so. Or I won't blame her for leaving."

* * *

**I'm gonna give this story a little alternate ending from the original storyline of the other fic.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Karina's POV

We were all back at Tool's. Lee and Tool were throwing knives and it was almost like nothing had ever changed. I gave Gunner his knife back. He smiled at me.

"Thanks K, for everything."

"You never need to thank me for any of it. Never. I'd do it all again." I told him.

He smiled and touched my hand.

"So, you're back from the dead. How ya healing?" Barney asked Gunner.

"Good. Considering you could've killed me."

"Yeah, like Danko would ever let that happen."

"I forgive you." Yang said.

Gunner smiled at him.

"Okay."

"And I would've win."

"Of course."

He looked at me and I smiled.

"Hey Gunner! Whatever doesn't kill ya makes you stronger, brother. Therapy." Toll said.

"Man's got a point."

As Lee was about to throw another knife, he stopped.

"I'm gonna do you a favor Tool. I once knew a man named Tool…"

I smirked.

"I love poetry."

"To me, was the epitome of cool." He started walking out the door. "Good with a knife, bad with a wife."

"That hurts!" Barney said.

"But to think he could beat me, dreaming he'd defeat me! Cool Tool, you gotta be a

fool."

He stopped in the middle of the street before he threw the knife. It was a fun night, but I was still sad that Gunner couldn't remember what he'd told me. I finished my beer and stood up.

"I think I'll call it a night."

They said goodbye and I walked out.

"K."

I turned and looked at Gunner. He walked over to me.

"Something's bothering you. I can tell. You haven't been able to look me in the eye since the hospital."

I arched my brow and looked into his eyes.

"Satisfied?"

"No. Tell me what's wrong."

"I'm fine. Just tired."

He growled in frustration.

"I know you probably don't trust me yet-"

"Of course I do."

"Then why won't you tell me?"

"Let it go, Gunner. Good night."

I smiled a bit and then got on my bike. I didn't look back as I rode away.

Gunner's POV

I went back in and the guys looked at me.

"What?"

"You still don't remember, do you?"

"Apparently not."

"After I shot you, you were really out of it. You didn't even know she was there. You told me to keep her safe. Then you said you loved her. She heard everything."

I desperately tried to remember. I remembered someone telling me to keep my eyes open.

"I said that?"

"Yeah. You said 'I love her'. And she was right there with you."

That explained why she seemed so sad.

"Question is, do you really love her?" Yang asked.

I looked at my friends.

"If you don't, and you give her hope and she gets hurt, I swear to god I'll shoot you again." Barney said.

I ran my hand through my hair and leaned against the wall.

"She deserves better than me. Someone much better." I said.

"Yeah, we all know that. But she doesn't want someone better. She's had a lot of chances to quite on you. She has more than enough reason to forget you. But she won't." Cesar said.

"I'm no good for her! I almost killed her!" I said.

"Yeah, but she still loves you." Tool told me.

"She loves me?"

They all nodded.

"Why?"

No one answered me. I shook my head.

'No. She deserves better. I can't be selfish and ruin her chances of a better life. I won't."

"Then you're an even bigger idiot than we thought." Toll said.

I scowled.

"I've got nothing to offer her. I'm a recovering junky who nearly killed her. I broke promises left and right and broke her heart. I'm not good enough, I never will be."

"You're wrong."

I turned and saw Karina in the door way.

"I forgot my lucky knife."

"H-How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough."

The room was dead silent.

"I don't want better. They're right, I love you. I always have. You think you're not good enough, you think I deserve better… that's exactly the reason why you're not selfish. But if you can't see it… then maybe I'm just fooling myself."

I didn't know what to say to her. She wasn't supposed to hear any of that.

Karina's POV

I looked into his eyes.

"I'm going back to Kyiv. If you ever need me on a job, just call."

"You're just gonna leave?" Cesar asked.

I nodded.

"It… it's just too hard to stay. But I'll always be there when you need me. I promise you that."

"Yeah but-"

"Let her go. This is her choice." Tool said.

I walked over to the board and took my knife. I refused to cry. As I walked past Gunner, I stopped. I took off the locket and took his hand.

"It'll always be you." I said softly.

"K, I-"

I cut him off and kissed him. It was a quick and simple kiss. I stepped back and then left.

"Goodbye, Gunner."

He had a broken look in his eyes. As I turned away, he took my arm.

"Please… don't go. Just try and understand I'm doing this for your own good. Why can't you understand that?"

I yanked my arm away.

"Because you can't understand that _**you're**_ what I want. What I need."

I left.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Gunner's POV

I let what could've been the best thing in my life walk away. The locket felt heavy in my hand, like my heart.

"What're you gonna do now?" Yang asked.

"What's best for her. Let her go."

"Gunner!"

I looked at Barney.

"You go after her, right now! You tell her you love her and be honest with yourself for once! Don't tell me you're doing it for her! You're doing it because you're afraid that she'll regret choosing you. She won't! She just gave you her heart and you crushed it. Karina Danko is the best thing that will ever happen to you. If you don't stop her I swear to god I'll shoot you again. Go after her! NOW!"

"But I…"

"GO!" they all shouted.

I ran out the door.

"KARINA!"

She turned off her bike and looked at me.

"Don't go."

She sighed and put her helmet on. I got in front of her bike.

"Move."

"No. I'm not letting you leave."

She narrowed her eyes and got off the bike.

"Don't make me move you."

I smiled a bit.

"I can't let you leave."

She crossed her arms.

"Give me a reason-"

"Because I do love you."

For once, she didn't say anything.

"It's a miracle! She has no comeback."

She growled and I smiled at her.

"I should punch you in the face. Or kick you between the legs."

"I'd prefer you hit my face." I said.

I knew from experience that I wouldn't walk for hours if she kicked me.

"If you're gonna hit me go ahead, I deserve it."

She took a few steps closer.

Barney's POV

"Twenty bucks she hits him."

"Fifty she kicks him."

"Hundred she does both." Tool said.

"I'm in!"

I smirked and let them make their bets. I watched her grab his shirt and then kiss him. I smiled.

"Looks like we don't know her as well as we thought." Lee said.

_Nah. I saw this coming. _

He put his arms around her and kissed her back. When she leaned back, she slapped him.

"Pay up suckers!"

They growled but paid Cesar.

Karina's POV

I kissed him and he kissed me back. When I leaned back, I slapped him.

"That was for taking so long."

He chuckled.

"So, you'll stay?"

I smiled.

"I'll stay."

He pulled me into his arms and I closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry it took me so long." He whispered.

I just held onto him, happy to finally be in his arms. I looked up and kissed him again. He moved his lips with mine and put his hands on my waist. He warm tongue slid into my mouth and I moaned softly.

"Uh… you two coming back in or what?"

We separated and I looked at Lee. He held up a knife and I rolled my eyes. Gunner pushed me forward and I threw my own knife. I was close, but he still beat me.

"One day, Lee."

"You said that last time."

I shrugged.

"Still, I'm getting closer."

"She has a point."

MY cell phone started ringing.

"That's most likely my sister. I'll just be a minute."

I saw Gunner smile at me before I walked out. Before I could answer, someone grabbed me and pinned me to the wall. I smiled as I looked into Gunner's blue eyes. He kissed me hard and I closed my eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he crushed me against his chest. I moaned into his mouth and tugged at his shirt. I managed to lift it just enough to where I could slip my hands beneath the fabric. He leaned back suddenly and looked into my eyes.

"You wanna leave?"

"Not really."

He smirked.

"You really wanna do this here?"

I smiled and pulled him closer to me.

"It seems you do too."

He chuckled and kissed me again. I reached down and unbuckled his belt as his large hand found my breast. I moaned as he gently massaged the mound. I unzipped and unbuttoned his jeans so I could slide my hand inside. He moaned loudly as I cupped his throbbing cock.

"Karina…"

I smiled and he moved down to my neck. He kissed me gently and ran his tongue over my skin. I moaned and he set me down so he could push down my jeans. Once they were off he lifted me up again. I managed to get his pants down and then he filled me with one hard thrust. He stayed still, breathing heavily into my neck.

"Move." I whispered.

He groaned but did as I asked. He pulled almost completely out before plunging back in. I couldn't stop my cry of pleasure. He kissed my lips and curled his tongue around mine. He was relentless. I knotted my fingers in his hair and kissed him hard as I came. He held me against him as he came hard inside me. He kissed my neck softly and then my lips.

"You think they heard us?"

"Probably." He said.

I smiled a bit. He set me down and we fixed our cloths. I kissed him again softly.

"I love you, Gunner. More than anything." I whispered.

"I love you." He told me.

I smiled and pressed my forehead against his chest.

"Come on."

He took my hand and we went back to the others.

"We heard everything." Lee said.

I smirked and Gunner picked me up.

"Jealous?"

I smacked his arm and he just laughed. I laid my head against his chest and smiled. Gunner leaned down to my ear.

"I love you." He whispered.

The others were too busy laughing so they hadn't heard him. That was fine. His words were only meant for me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When we all left, I took Gunner home with me. IT was the first time he came here for anything other than needing me to help him. I closed the door and he took me in his arms. He stared into my eyes and gently touched my cheek. Next, he leaned down and pressed his warm lips to mine. I unbuckled his belt but he stopped my hands before I could do anything with his jeans. We made our way to the bedroom and he lifted my shirt up and over my head. He slowly moved his hands down my sides and I opened the front of his shirt. He sighed when my fingers made contact with his skin. He stepped back so I could take the shirt off and then I ran my hands over his smooth, muscular chest. I kissed across his chest and then down to his abs. This time he didn't stop me when I unbuttoned his jeans, pulling the zipper down with my teeth. He was watching me with dark, lust filled eyes. He pulled me to my feet and bent down to kiss and suck on my neck. I tilted my head so more of my neck was exposed and he pulled me to his bare chest. His hands found the clasp to my bra and he unhooked it. He tossed the bra aside and bent down to kiss my neck again. I moaned and tilted my head back as he moved further down. He took one of my breasts in his hand and gently massaged me.

"Gunner…"

A groan was my response and the sound had my inner muscles reacting. He backed me into the bed and we laid down on it. His warm mouth closed around my nipple and he sucked gently. I knotted my fingers in his hair, moaning at the feeling of his tongue swirling around my nipple. He unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans before pushing them down along with my panties. I felt his finger gently stroke me. I moaned and pulled his lips to mine. I pushed his jeans down he leaned back to get rid of his boxers. I smiled at him before his kissed me again. He covered my body with his and I felt his leaking cock against my leg. I reached down between us and took him in my hand. I gently pushed him onto his back and he looked into my eyes. His normally light blue eyes were dark with desire.

Gunner's POV

I watched her lean down and take my cock in her mouth. I'd never had woman go down on me before! Karina knew exactly what she was doing. She hollowed her cheeks as she started to bob her head.

"Oh… fuck!"

I moved my hands to her hair and held her head. She put her hands on my thighs and I gently rocked my hips. If I didn't stop now I was gonna come.

"K-Karina… you gotta stop."

I fell from her mouth and pulled her up onto my lap.

'You're amazing at that."

She chuckled and I kissed her. I could taste myself on her tongue and it made me moan. I needed to be inside her. I laid her back and took my cock in my hand.

"You want me?"

"Yes…"

"Tell me you want me." I said.

I lined myself up with her entrance.

"God, I want you, Gunner! Please!"

I slowly slid my cock inside her. I groaned and pressed my forehead to hers. She wrapped her arms around me, holding me close to her. I kissed her full lips as I started to move.

Karina's POV

It felt so good! He wrapped one arm around me, holding my body to his. He moved his lips down my jaw and across my throat, sucking on my skin. He started going faster.

"Slow down…go slow…" I said.

He did as I said and I enjoyed feeling him stroke every inch of me.

"You feel so good Karina… you make me feel so good…"

"Gunner…"

All I could manage was his name. He started to go a little faster. He leaned down and kissed my lips again, his tongue wrestling with mine. One of his large hands cupped my breast and he rolled my nipple between his fingers. I couldn't hold on any longer.

"Come for me, Karina. Come around my cock." He moaned.

I cried his name and my nails clawed his biceps. I came hard and he buried his face in my neck as he followed. I could feel his seed filling me as he kept thrusting. We were both panting, trying to catch our breath. I put my hands on his face as I kissed his lips. He pressed his forehead to mine.

"Mmm… that great." I whispered.

"Yeah." He breathed.

He laid beside me and wrapped his arms around me, holding me close. I lightly kissed his chest.

"I love you." He whispered.

I smiled.

"I love you too."

He started rubbing my back and I took a deep breath. I felt safe in his arms, and warm. I just managed to say goodnight before falling asleep.

Gunner's POV

"Goodnight."

She fell asleep quickly and I smiled a bit. I pulled the blanket over us and then looked at her. I gently stroked her cheek.

"I love you so much, Karina. I promise I'll tell you that every day." I whispered.

I kissed her forehead before I fell asleep with her in my arms.


End file.
